A temporal table inherently stores time dimension data without the use of user-defined date or timestamp columns. One such time dimension is ValidTime, which records the period of time over which a given temporal table row is valid. A given temporal data row may include a ValidTime dimension and a non-temporal value dimension. Two rows in a temporal table with the same value in the non-temporal value dimension may be “normalized,” which means to update the ValidTime of one of the rows as the union of its ValidTime with the ValidTime of the other row, and then to delete the other row.